So Cold
by Fallen Glory
Summary: A new artwork wants Krad for himself and asks Dark for permission to take away Krad. Dark willingly gives away Krad, after all, it would make his heists much easier. So why is he trying to get Krad back now? DarkKrad Rated for language
1. Despair

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel… Bah, the usual.

AN: I just started another story. Please read and review.

(Dark-Daisuke)

((Daisuke-Dark))

/Sato-Krad/

'Krad-Sato'

* * *

It all began when that new artwork came to Azumano. It was a Hikari artwork, and it was called, simply, Despair. Gorgeous piece, really. Even Satoshi admired it as it was being placed inside a high security area of the museum. He knew that Dark would attempt to steal this beautiful statue. It was a very abstract piece, but it didn't fail to give you a feeling of grief when you looked at it. Even an idiot could feel the creator's grief.

'I think this is the most beautiful piece I've seen by far.' Krad admired it.

Satoshi smiled. Yes, this really was something else.

"Sir, a note just came from Dark Kaitou. It said that he'll be coming tonight, at seven." A police officer panted, out of breath from running.

Satoshi's eyes narrowed. "He's not getting this one. Tighten security, spare no expense!"

The police officer nodded and ran towards his other superiors.

It was nearly seven by the time Satoshi had finished all the preparations. It had been tiring, to say the least.

'I could catch Dark for you, if you want.' Krad suggested.

/All right, then. But wait a while, wait until he comes./ Satoshi replied.

Krad smiled smugly. He waited until seven, then Satoshi left the camera room and relinquished control to Krad.

The hunter smiled as he waited for his prey. But while waiting for Dark, it wouldn't hurt to admire the piece. Such an exquisite work of art, even for a Hikari. Suddenly, he began to feel really sleepy. Still, he couldn't remove his eyes from the artwork. So beautiful...

/Krad, what's going on?!/ Satoshi felt panic rush over him.

'I-I don't know.' Krad replied, falling. Before he could hit the ground, somebody caught him. That somebody was definitely not Dark. Krad remembered crimson eyes before drifting off to sleep.

xxxxxx

Dark crept inside, half-expecting the blond the jump out at him and attack. Seeing that there was no attack waiting. He hurried and ran towards the artwork. It took his breath away.

"Wow." Dark managed. Then he grinned. "It doesn't matter, because you're coming home with me tonight." He was about to reach out and touch the piece when he heard a soft cough from somewhere. Almost a polite cough, just enough to alert Dark that there was someone else present. He stopped impatiently.

"Krad, you didn't need to be polite."

"I'm afraid Krad isn't awake right now."

Dark froze and turned. Well, it definitely wasn't Krad. Dark saw another angel holding a sleeping Krad on his lap and nearly fell backwards in shock. "Who are you?" Dark demanded.

"I am Shadow." He carefully put Krad on the floor, stood up and bowed, blood red wings unfurling themselves. Dark took in the beautiful sight. He had black hair and red eyes. Black hair with crimson highlights, Dark noted.

"Did creepy boy hire you?" Dark asked.

((Dark, it's not polite to call Hiwatari-kun creepy!)) Daisuke said sharply.

Dark, of course, ignored Daisuke.

"Dark Kaitou, the angel is really something. Would you mind if I take him from you?" Shadow asked, gazing at Krad.

"Angel? Oh, you mean Krad? More like demon, really." Dark snorted. "Go ahead, take him. I couldn't care less."

Shadow's eyes continued staring at Dark, so Dark returned the stare.

"Are you sure, Kaitou? Once I take away Krad, you will never have him back." Shadow said.

"Yes, I'm sure! Why the hell are you asking me? I hate Krad." Dark snapped.

"Are you sure?" Shadow seemed to be provoking Dark.

"Hell yeah I'm sure. Now, if you don't have anything to say about it, I'm taking Despair." Dark reached out to touch the artwork, but Shadow attacked him. Dark hit a sensor, and the alarms sounded. "Shit! What did you do that for?"

"I can't have you stealing me." Shadow said sourly before vanishing.

The alarms woke a certain ice demon up. Krad snapped back into consciousness.

/Krad! We must have fallen asleep!/ Satoshi yelled as Krad lunged for Dark.

'Tell me something I don't know.'

Dark quickly sidestepped, but Krad managed to hit a bit of his shoulder. Dark heard police officers and panicked. He knew he'd just have to come back for Despair another time. As he left, Shadow's words rang in his ears. He shook away his thoughts. He hated Krad. There'd be no problem at all if Shadow took Krad away. After all, if Krad was gone, then he'd have no more problems stealing the artworks. All his heists would be a piece of cake. Then he remembered Krad on Shadow's lap. That was a very disturbing image, it seemed to annoy him a lot.

((Dark, if you really disliked Krad, you wouldn't care.))

(I don't.)

((Then how come you get annoyed by the image of Krad and Shadow?))

(It's disturbing.)

((No, it's not. They actually look good together.)) Daisuke blurted out.

(Are you kidding? No, they don't!)

((Somebody's in denial.))

You mean you? Yeah, I know you're in denial about your feelings for creepy boy.

Daisuke blushed and shut up. Dark flew in Daisuke's window and retreated, letting Daisuke break the news of the blotched attempt to his mom. Emiko wasn't going to be happy, but Dark wasn't either. In fact, the only people that were happy at this point were Krad, Satoshi and Shadow. Krad and Satoshi were happy that Dark didn't get Despair, and Shadow was glad that Dark gave him Krad without a fight.

AN: So what do you think? Please review! I want at least one review before I continue.


	2. The Prize

AN: Thanks so much to the people who reviewed! But I feel like playing a game… So here's the game: if I don't get a review for a certain chapter, it will take me 5 days to update. For each review given, I will subtract one day. For example I received two reviews, so I'll update in three days. Get it? No matter what, I'll update once every five days at max.

Disclaimer: I don't own DN Angel, sadly.

(Dark-Daisuke)

((Daisuke-Dark))

/Sato-Krad/

'Krad-Sato'

* * *

Satoshi frowned as he read the note again. Is Dark an idiot or something? Going after the same piece, two times in a row? Wasn't the first time enough of a warning about how difficult it would be to steal this piece.

'You can't expect an idiot to learn his lesson after only ONE failed attempt. He's a stubborn prick.' Krad muttered, reading Satoshi's thoughts.

/It was a good thing you woke up just in time. But you shouldn't have fallen asleep in the first place!/

'Well I'm sorry that your body was tired-! Who's that?' Krad paused, listening to something.

Satoshi turned to the window just in time to see someone Dark and Krad's age perch on the windowsill. He had somewhat messy black hair with crimson highlights, crimson eyes and features that somewhat resemble Krad's and Dark's. Pale skinned, he could have made the moon herself jealous.

"Good afternoon, Chief Commander. Do you mind if I speak with Krad for a while?" greeted the newcomer. When Satoshi only gazed at him warily, he laughed. "I'm sorry. I forgot about my manners. My name is Shadow, and I'm a Hikari artwork as well."

/Krad, do you know this guy?/

'I don't recall ever meeting him, but remember when someone caught me last night? I have a strange feeling it's this guy. Mind if I have a conversation with him?'

/Even if I didn't consent-Argh!/ Satoshi buckled in pain as Krad emerged.

"Shadow, how did you know about me?" Krad asked bluntly.

"I appreciate beautiful works of art, and I try to know them as much as possible." Shadow replied, reaching out and touching the hunter's cheek. Krad took a step backwards, stunned.

"How did you know about my existence?" Krad demanded once more, shaking off his initial surprise.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. However, don't you think our time together should be spent on more useful things?" Shadow brushed off the question so easily it made Krad somewhat annoyed.

"You're just annoying as Dark." Krad scoffed.

Shadow smirked. "So cold hearted, Krad. But then again, I wouldn't have you any other way…"

"Hmph." Krad ignored Shadow's last statement and pulled out a feather. "You're going to die, Shadow."

"Oh, so my little angel wants to play a game?" Shadow asked playfully.

"I'm not YOUR angel!" Krad yelled, throwing the feather at Shadow's direction. Shadow easily dodged it.

"Oh, but on the contrary, I already have Dark's consent. You're mine, Krad." Shadow was behind Krad now, whispering in his ear.

Krad snarled and whipped around to hit Shadow, but once more, the latter was too quick for him.

"I don't belong to you!" Krad snapped.

"Do you think you belong to Dark, Krad-chan?" Shadow purred, once again in a different part of the apartment.

"One, don't call me Krad-chan! Two, I don't belong to ANYBODY." Krad lunged at Shadow, but crashed into the wall quite forcefully when Shadow seemingly disappeared.

/Krad! Don't get my body banged up!/

'Gee, thanks for the concern.' Krad answered sarcastically.

Krad sat up, rubbing his sore head. He saw Shadow approaching, but just scowled. Shadow sat down in front of Krad and handed over an ice bag. Krad snatched it.

"Where did you get this?" Krad put the bag on the area that seemed to be bruised.

"You're welcome." Shadow replied.

"I didn't thank you!" Krad snapped.

Shadow shrugged, but surprised Krad when he made the blonde's head bow down .

"What are you doing?" Krad yelped.

"Hang on, let me see your bruise." Shadow answered, pushing away golden strands of hair. "This isn't just a bruise, it's a wound."

"So?" Krad answered bitterly, trying to twist his way out of Shadow's grip on his head. Shadow was a bit stronger, therefore Krad's head remained bowed.

"That won't do. I don't like to see you hurt." Shadow answered softly, healing the wound. After he healed the wound, he let go of Krad's head. Krad was surprised.

"I thought you were an enemy."

Shadow shook his head. "No, I don't like harming those I love."

Krad eyes Shadow suspiciously. Shadow seemed unconcerned…for a few moments. Before Krad could react, Shadow had pecked him on the lips and flown out of the window. Krad, confused yet furious, ran to the window in an attempt to catch Shadow.

"CHEATER!" Krad yelled immaturely, jumping out the window and flying after Shadow.

"Cheating? Were there even rules?" Shadow answered back, grinning.

Krad shut up and followed Shadow, determined not to let Shadow get away. He followed until he realized where they were headed.

"You're heading towards the Niwa household?" Krad asked.

"Yes, I am." Shadow replied, pausing so that Krad could catch up.

"Why?" Krad drew out a feather and Shadow sped towards the household, ignoring the question.

Suddenly, Shadow dived down and Krad didn't know why. Soon, he crashed into the reason: an antenna. Not just any antenna either, it was the Niwa's antenna. Krad fell, but once more Shadow was there to catch him.

"Damn you, I thought you didn't like to hurt things!" Krad accused, seeing stars.

"I'll make an exception this time." Shadow landed on Daisuke's balcony. "I want to show Dark what he gave away."

"Huh?" Krad's head hurt way too much to allow him to care.

Shadow tapped on the glass sliding doors.

Daisuke and Dark had been having a fairly boring afternoon when Shadow tapped on the door.

(HEY! That's the dude from last night! The one who made me trigger the alarm!) Dark yelled.

((Ow, Dark, I get the idea. No need to shout.))

(Whip out your picture of Riku or creepy boy! I'm going to give that Shadow a piece of my mind.)

Daisuke looked at Riku's picture and transformed into Dark. Dark opened the glass doors, and found Shadow with Krad again.

"What is it with you and dangling Krad like he's the best prize anyone can hope for?" Dark asked, annoyed. "Also, why in all hell did you-?!"

Shadow then kissed a half-conscious Krad, who immediately snapped awake.

'WHAT THE HELL?!'

(WHAT THE HELL?!)

Shadow pulled away from Krad, and smirked at Dark. Krad was so shocked he stood there, immobilized.

/Why in the world did you allow him to do that, and for the second time?!/ Satoshi yelled.

'You shut up. I'm just as surprised as you are.'

"WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT IN FRONT OF ME?!" Dark yelled.

"Do I see you turning green with envy, Dark?" Shadow gloated.

"No!"

"You're right, it's more along purple with rage."

"GAH!" Dark wanted to choke Shadow right then and there, but instead, he grabbed Krad. In his weird, twisted logic, it was right to steal Krad, because it would hurt more than hitting Shadow. He stepped in front of the blond protectively.

"Hold on there, you gave me Krad willingly." Shadow said slyly.

"No, I mean yes, I mean, argh!"

Shadow grabbed a still stunned Krad and flew off.

"I'm sorry for that. It was just too tempting to irk Dark." Shadow murmured.

Krad snapped out of it and flew on his own. "The next time you touch me, you'll die!" Krad hissed, going to Satoshi's apartment.

xxxx

Dark was seething. (Who does he think he is, coming here and kissing Krad?)

Daisuke didn't answer.

(Why I ought to get rid of him! But how…)

((Jealous…))

(SHUT UP! I'M NOT IN DENIAL, LIKE YOU ARE! NOW HELP ME FIND A WAY TO GET RID OF SHADOW.)


	3. Gone or not gone?

Disclaimer: I still don't own DN Angel.

AN: Thanks to those who keep reviewing. Also, the game, people. If you want me to update faster…

(Dark-Daisuke)

((Daisuke-Dark))

/Sato-Krad/

'Krad-Sato'

* * *

Krad was feeling irritable, and unfortunately, Satoshi was bored. As Satoshi sat on his apartment's comfortable white sofa, he began to poke around in Krad's consciousness.

'What the hell are you doing?' Krad demanded, suddenly acutely aware that Satoshi was no longer minding his own business.

/What does is seem like I'm doing? I'm trying to know every corner of my mind./

'Well, you've just entered my territory.' Krad bristled.

/Yes, but it's still part of MY mind. It's almost as if you're telling the government to back off a piece of land you own./ Satoshi retorted.

Krad sighed. 'What do you want?'

/Nothing in particular./

'Go formulate a plan about Dark's heist later on.' Krad snapped.

/I'm done with that./

'I don't recall you being this annoying before.'

Satoshi just continued poking around Krad's history, memories and thoughts.

'GO. AWAY.' Krad said.

/Make me./

Krad, furious, took over Satoshi's body and forced the boy to fall into a deep slumber. Now that Satoshi wasn't poking around in his mind, he relaxed a bit. He fingered an ornate orb, which was purely for decorative purposes. It was golden, and it really attracted his attention.

"So you like gold, Krad-chan?" A voice rang out, and with it came somebody who was playing with his hair.

Krad saw in the shiny orb the reflection of Shadow. He snarled.

"I thought I swore to kill you if you ever touched me again."

"Even death is a small price to pay to be with you." Shadow replied, smirking.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, and it most certainly won't save your life." Krad summoned a feather and flung it towards the pale figure behind him. Gracefully, Shadow dodged it. Such ease, such confidence…it annoyed the hell out of Krad.

"You wouldn't want to kill me now, would you Krad? I have something you want." Shadow said, his smirk growing wider. It was perfect. He was looking for an opening, and he saw Satoshi being taken over by Krad, who was annoyed. Well, he wasn't going to let an opportunity like this slip away

"I don't want anything as of now, aside from Despair." Krad covered his mouth. He wasn't supposed to let on that he desired that piece for himself.

Shadow's smirk turned into a huge grin. "Oh, so you want that? You can have it, along with a body of your own."

Krad was sure his ears were deceiving him. "A what of my own?"

"A body of your own Krad, you heard me the first time. No more annoying tamers coming out to break the fights, no more control and privacy issues. It's all yours, all your own. All I ask is that you come with me in return." Shadow replied, sinking onto the couch.

Krad turned to face Shadow slowly. Was Shadow playing with him, or was the madman serious? "I…go with you?"

"Yes, you come with me." Shadow replied patiently. Anything at all to get this little ice angel to be all his. "You can even have Despair."

"No, Despair is a Hikari artwork meant to be shared with the world, not to be stolen by someone. It's something meant for people to admire, that they may concede that the Hikaris are better than they are." Krad replied icily.

"Oh, like you? You should have public appearances more often, Krad. People would definitely think you're very admirable. I know I do." Shadow answered silkily.

"Besides, how are you going to get Despair for me?" Krad said, completely ignoring Shadow's last statement.

"I AM Despair, Krad. It's very sweet of you to desire me." Shadow replied.

Krad shot Shadow a killer glare. If looks could kill, Shadow would be beyond dead. "You can't be Despair."

"But I am, in the same way that you are half the Black Wings." Shadow replied.

Krad contemplated everything. A body of his own, huh?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dark was excited tonight. He was a hundred percent sure that if Krad was there, Shadow would be. He couldn't wait to beat the crap out of Shadow. Who did Shadow think he was, kissing Krad like that?

((SO YOU ARE JEALOUS!)) Daisuke exclaimed.

(No, I'm not. It's just not right to kiss somebody in front of another person.) Dark snapped back. (Hey, if I had a girlfriend, Shadow would believe that I don't like Krad. The only serious choice I have is…Damn, Harada Risa isn't something compared to Krad.)

((She would be if you didn't like Krad.)) Daisuke sang.

(I don't.)

((Then why can't she compare to Krad?))

(Because... Just because.)

((Dark, I promise I won't laugh at you. I can't understand why, but I won't laugh if you admit it.))

(Shut up, Dai.) Dark replied, sneaking in the building. Somebody lunged at him almost immediately, furious. He felt blows rain on him. No, this wasn't Krad. Krad hit waaaay harder. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw Satoshi was the one on top of him, pummeling him.

"What the hell?!" Dark yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HIM?! Tell me what you did to him!" Satoshi was clearly very pissed off.

"Do what to who?" Dark, on the other hand, was merely confused.

"Krad, he's gone! Tell me what you did to him!" Satoshi yelled.

"Wait just a damn minute! What do you mean Krad is gone? Also, I thought you didn't like Krad." Dark snapped.

"It gets lonely," Satoshi whispered, his voice quivering. Krad was like an older brother, annoying but supportive in his own twisted way. "So lonely…"

"Gone?" Dark felt like somebody had just shoved a bag of rocks down his throat.


	4. Getting Rid of You

Disclaimer: I can't draw a nicely to save my life, and I wish I thought of DN Angel. Trust me, I don't own it.

AN: Thank you for reviewing! I think people are starting to get the game…

(Dark-Daisuke)

((Daisuke-Dark))

* * *

If Krad is gone…No way. Dark refused to accept it. Krad can't just disappear; Krad is his other half, his other self, his polar opposite. Could he even exist without the ice demon? Dark's hands quivered as he pushed Satoshi off him.

"Krad can't just be gone like poof! You must have done something to trigger it!" Dark yelled.

((Dark, Hiwatari-kun is still in a very fragile emotional state!)) Daisuke reprimanded sharply.

(Well forgive me for hurting your boyfriend's feelings!) Dark snapped sarcastically. (But I believe we still have bigger issues here!)

"Look, if you're not going to tell me, I'm going to force out of you whatever you know. So you might as well spit out what strange ritual you did trying to get rid of Krad again!" Dark growled, picking Satoshi up by the shirt.

Satoshi's eyes narrowed and he attempted to hit Dark but failed. "I told you, I don't know!"

((DARK, STOP IT!!)) For the first time, Daisuke attempted to overcome Dark. Dark staggered, not used to resistance. He realized that if he kept staggering around aimlessly, he would hit a sensor. He countered Daisuke with all the force he could muster. Daisuke fell silent and stop trying to invade the body. He let go of Satoshi carelessly, allowing the boy to crash into the cold marble tiles.

"You're lucky Daisuke likes you." Dark hissed.

"Look, I didn't try any rituals. I remember… Oh God no." Satoshi paled. "You guys can't leave on a whim, can you?"

"No, not unless there's another body prepared for us." Dark answered. "Why? What did you do?"

"I…annoyed him. He was very pissed and took over. I don't remember anything after that except waking up alone…" Satoshi answered. "Could he be dead?" Satoshi wondered out loud, causing Dark to wince.

"He's not dead, he can't be." Dark argued.

"Worried, Dark-san?" A voice called out. That voice was all too familiar. The silky quality of it made the hairs on the back of Dark's neck stand.

"No, I'm not." Dark lied.

Shadow emerged from the darkness, carrying an unconscious angel in his arms. "That's not what you sound like."

Dark was about to spring on Shadow, but the blonde that Shadow carried in his arms was enough to make him have second thoughts.

"What did you do to him, you bastard?" Dark demanded.

"Shh… He's fine, Dark, he's just tired, that's all." Shadow sat down, then put Krad down. He stroked the blonde's cheek, earning growls from Dark.

"Oh, is Dark-san jealous?" Shadow taunted, leaning down. He brushed his lips against Krad's, making Dark furious.

"Don't do that, you horny maniac!" Dark yelled.

Satoshi was stunned to see his other self, lying on the floor so defenselessly. Krad had always been ready for an attack, always. "You….How did you kidnap Krad…from this body?" Satoshi asked quietly.

Shadow stood up and brushed his clothes of invisible dirt. His white clothes greatly contrasted with his hair and wings.

"I didn't kidnap my beloved. He came with me of his own free will." Shadow answered, shrugging.

"LIAR!" Dark accused.

"I don't need your opinion. All I need…is Krad. Nobody else matters." Shadow said softly.

"Krad was ready to kill you the last time. What in the world did you do to make him come to you?" Satoshi snapped.

"I offered Krad what Dark could never give: a body. It was a perfect opportunity, he was feeling like he needed a bit more privacy in his own mind. He felt like he needed more control over his body." Shadow replied.

"You cheater! You baited him!" Dark said, pointing at Shadow.

"Why should you care, Kaitou? You willingly gave him to me. Remember I asked you whether or not you were sure quite a number of times?" Shadow snapped. He was very patient with Krad, but why should he stand the idiocy of these people? They meant nothing to him.

"No," A voice whispered.

Everyone turned to Krad, who was murmuring in his sleep. Dark approached.

"Krad?" Dark reached out.

"Don't come near me… Shut up. I'm not a monster, NO!!" Krad yelled.

Dark was taken aback. Shadow pushed Dark out of the way and cradled Krad. "Shh… It's all right. I'm here now."

Krad stopped flailing, and Dark's heart could have shattered into a million pieces. He would give anything to be in Shadow's place. To be able to pacify the ice demon like that… Dark was immensely jealous. He glared at Shadow one last time before taking off into the night.

For an entire day, Daisuke and Dark didn't speak to each other. Daisuke was furious that Dark had dared to hurt Satoshi, and Dark just wouldn't say sorry. Finally, Dark couldn't take it.

(I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHAT SHADOW IS DOING WITH KRAD!!) Dark yelled all of a sudden, in the middle of a quiet night.

((Maybe you should have treated Krad better.)) Daisuke replied coldly.

(Look, I'm sorry. Just give me this night… I will get back at Shadow.) Dark growled.

((Well, you did say sorry. All right.)) Daisuke allowed Dark to take over.

Dark rushed to the museum. There it was, Despair. Was he going to steal it? No, he wasn't. He distinctly remembered Shadow implying that Despair and he were one. Dark smashed a bit of Despair. Shadow appeared all of a sudden, his shoulder bleeding.

"Where's Krad?" Dark asked warningly.

"Don't destroy that statue!" Shadow snarled.

"Oh yeah?" Dark smashed another bit.

"If you destroy that, I'll die!" Shadow yelped as his clenched fist began to drip blood. "Here's Krad!" Shadow summoned Krad, who was still asleep.

"He's not awake yet." Dark said threateningly.

"He'll be awake in approximately two hours." Shadow replied, scowling. "Now, fix the statue."

"Oh, the statue?" Dark thought. If Shadow is still around, Krad might go back to Shadow… He just didn't like Krad being too busy to fight him, he reasoned. He didn't like Krad. He just didn't want to share the blonde's attention. "Yeah, sorry pal."

"DON'T!"

Dark smashed the statue into bits. Only, instead of Shadow breaking into a million pieces too, the latter began laughing. Dark grew uneasy.

"Why aren't you dead?" Dark demanded.

Shadow grinned maniacally. "You're so easy to fool, Dark."

"What? What's going on?"

"Despair wasn't me. It was like my cage." Shadow replied, fingering the broken pieces. "I couldn't destroy it myself…Someone who _hated _me had to destroy it for me. Clever guy, the one who trapped me in there. But I managed to trick you, Dark. You fit the requirements." Shadow continued.

"So you never liked Krad?" Dark's voice was hollow.

"I did, and I still do. Krad is beautiful and fragile, and in wanting Krad I had to face the Kaitou who owned all his attention. I realized that I could get Krad and irk you at the same time…So I took the chance. This is my lucky century; opportunities are popping up like crazy." Shadow answered, smirking.

"No way! I saw you! You had a bleeding shoulder! And when I destroyed another bit, your hand started to drip blood!" Dark's pupils dilated in horror.

Shadow opened his clenched fist, revealing a small blade. "Clever, isn't it? I began to clench my fist harder, so that it would wound me. I had wounded myself on the shoulder before coming here. Tell me, Dark, am I that good an actor?" Shadow purred.

"You asshole." Dark lunged at Shadow.

"I've been waiting to eliminate you, Kaitou… Then, I'll have Krad's attention all to myself!" Shadow pulled out a Japanese sword from nowhere.


	5. Mine, I tell you, MINE

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

(Dark-Daisuke)

((Daisuke-Dark))

AN: Did you know how it felt like to see that there were six new reviews? I felt so happy, before I realized that I had update immediately. Nevertheless, I hope you keep reviewing and enjoy this chapter! Sadly, Satoshi doesn't make an appearance in this chapter. But in the next chapters, he'll play a vital part.

* * *

Dark batted his wings furiously, trying to stop himself from skewering into the sword Shadow held. He managed to avoid the sword, but the kick Shadow sent flying hit him in the ribs. It knocked the breath right out of him. He knelt there, wheezing, trying to catch his breath.

"You bastard." He gasped.

Shadow's eyes narrowed in fury. "Are you sure I'm the bastard here, Dark?" Shadow picked Dark up by the neck and slammed him into the wall.

"You're the one who sold your other half away for no plausible reason! Then you become angry that someone else has the angel you yourself gave up! Look at yourself before you accuse me of something, Dark!" Shadow whispered as he flung the Kaitou into another side of the room.

Dark smashed into another artwork. He groaned as he stood up. Shadow's sword was on the floor, as he had let go of it in his fury. Dark grabbed it and held it to Shadow's neck. Shadow grinned then vanished, only to reappear behind the thief.

"Do you honestly think you could kill me using MY weapon, Kaitou?"

((DARK, LOOK OUT!)) Daisuke yelled. ((HE'S NOT REALLY BEHIND YOU!))

(Huh?) Dark turned to look behind him anyway, but received a blow from his right. Somebody grabbed the sword right after. Shadow stood there, grinning. Dark staggered, bruised and bleeding.

"You're jealous that I'm receiving Krad's love, Dark-san." Shadow accused.

"No, no I'm not. Who would want… that bastard's love?!" Dark declared, lunging for Shadow.

"Do you really think that?" A soft voice broke in, making Shadow and Dark pause in their fight.

Somewhere in the middle of the fight, Krad had woken up.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WOULD BE TWO HOURS!" Dark yelled.

"I thought that too." Shadow murmured, making his sword disappear.

"Am I really a horrible person?" Krad repeated, his voice cracking. He hugged his knees, looking very sad.

"Krad, I -!" Dark approached, but was taken aback when Krad shouted at him.

"STAY AWAY! I'm a monster, I should be locked away from the world…" Krad screamed.

Dark glared at Shadow. "That's not Krad. That pathetic creature there has no pride."

"Of course Dark-san would notice that there's something wrong with Krad-chan. Krad is still in a half-asleep state." Shadow said, relieved. "He's not really awake, he thinks that this is just a dream."

"So…Krad would be the same proud bastard once he wakes up completely?" Dark asked.

"Don't you dare call Krad a bastard, you lowlife!" Shadow spat, approaching Krad. He touched Krad's silky hair, and Dark started to turn into different colors from fury.

((Dark, are you SURE you don't have any feelings for Krad?))

(Yes, he's a monster.)

((Dark…))

(Just shut up and let me murder Shadow.)

Dark lunged at Shadow. The three ended up in a heap due to Dark's rash action, with the sleeping party on the bottom.

"Get off of me and Krad!!" Shadow yelled.

Dark got up, but noticed that Shadow took his sweet time. "HEY, hurry up your pervert!"

"Why should I?" Shadow demanded, moving even slower. "Is it possible that Dark doesn't want anybody with Krad?"

"SHUT UP!" Dark once again made a beeline for Shadow, who had moved away from Krad by this time. "That monster doesn't deserve any love, so why do you want him?!"

"I see, so I truly am a monster. It wasn't just a nightmare…" Krad chuckled to himself, propping himself up with one hand.

Once more, Dark and Shadow stopped.

"He must have woken up when we landed on top of him." Shadow thought out loud.

(Please still be asleep, please, please, please don't be awake this time. Let that bastard Shadow be wrong.) Dark prayed.

Krad then stood up and ran a hand through his glorious blond locks. "I'm a monster who doesn't deserve any love…"

(Damn.)

((I thought you said you hated Krad.)) Daisuke accused.

(SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP DAI. Not now.)

Shadow went near Krad and embraced the poor ice demon. "No, Krad. People are just jealous of you… But don't worry, I'm here. I'm not jealous at all, I love you like I'm supposed to." Shadow whispered into Krad's ear.

That whisper floated to Dark's ears. Dark's fists clenched, and he was horrified to see that instead of shoving Shadow away like expected, Krad didn't do anything.

"What did you do to Krad? You probably switched his brain or something when you put him in that body, didn't you?" Dark said stonily.

"I did nothing but give him a new body, Dark. One can only stand pain for so long." Shadow nibbled Krad's ear, and Dark flew into a rage.

"STOP THAT! That's _my _Krad!" Dark blurted out. He stomped his feet and began acting immaturely. "I FOUND HIM FIRST, AND IT'S FINDERS KEEPERS, REMEMBER?"

((D-Dark?!)) Daisuke was embarrassed beyond words.

"But you have given him to me, Dark. If you want him back, you're going to have to beat me and steal his heart back, fair and square." Shadow snickered.

"YADDA! I want Krad back NOW!!" Dark yelled. Dark's cheeks became streaked with tears.

((Dark, have you finally cracked?)) Daisuke asked. It took a lot of energy, but he managed to overcome the childish Dark. He glared at Shadow before turning to Krad.

"Krad, Dark likes you a lot. He's…just in denial right now."

Dark was going to kill him for this, but what the hell? He breathed in, waiting for Krad's answer.

"You're just playing with me." Krad accused softly.

"It's all right, Krad-chan. Come with me, and we'll be happy…We'll live where nobody would accuse us of being monsters, of being bastards." Shadow whispered.

"NO! You can't leave, for Dark's sake. Just seeing you with somebody else, and he's already ended up half-mad...I think. Imagine what would happen to him if you disappeared completely!" Daisuke pleaded.

But he was too late, Krad and Shadow had disappeared. Daisuke's mouth was set in a frown. He would win Krad back for Dark, if he had to.

((Dark, are you all right?))

(Daisuke… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to call Krad a monster… I just wanted him to hate me. Krad could never love such a lowly creature… Such a glorious being can't want a mere phantom thief. I thought…if Krad hated me, then I'd have his attention. At least… I could have his attention…) Dark cried.

((DARK! If you want Krad back, pull yourself together. I'm going to help you, and I know Hiwatari-kun will too.)) Daisuke said firmly.

(Thank…Thank you so much.)

Daisuke looked to the pitch black sky. They would get Krad back no matter what the circumstances.

* * *


	6. Akira Harusame

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine, guys.

(Dark-Daisuke)

((Daisuke-Dark))

AN: Thank you to everybody for reviewing!

* * *

"No." Satoshi answered bluntly.

"What? But Hiwatari-kun, please do this for Dark." And for me, Daisuke added silently.

"No, I don't want to help get Krad back."

"But I thought you missed him."

"Well, you're wrong Niwa-kun. I think Krad is happy with Shadow… A bastard belongs with others of his kind." Satoshi answered.

"I'm one of his kind." Dark came out all of a sudden, after Daisuke's hand brushed with Satoshi's.

Satoshi didn't answer for a while. "Win him back yourself, then, Dark. Now, I will appreciate it if you left."

Dark grumbled as he left.

(I thought you said he would help!)

((I thought he would… Seems I'm wrong.))

Dark changed back to Daisuke, and the boy stopped by a flower shop to buy tulips.

(What are you going to do with those?)

((You're going to give them to Krad. My mom likes them, so I figured…))

"You're wrong already, Niwa-kun." Satoshi's voice broke through the silent conversation between the wing master and Dark.

Daisuke stared at Satoshi as if he'd just seen a dead man come back to life. "Why…Did you follow me here?"

"Yeah, I thought that being disappointed didn't suit you." Satoshi replied before pointing to some white roses. "Krad likes those…I think. He likes white, and crimson, so probably red ones would do well too." Satoshi mused.

"Are you sure he likes roses?" Daisuke was grinning ear to ear now.

"No, but it's a safe bet." Satoshi replied.

They bought some and were on their way when Satoshi noticed that Daisuke ran away, towards the docks.

"Niwa-kun, wait!" Satoshi was shocked to say the least. Why did Daisuke run away like that? He ran after Daisuke and nearly tackled Daisuke when the redhead turned into Dark and easily outran the bluenette. Satoshi stayed there, dumb. Did he do something wrong?

Meanwhile, Dark arrived at his destination. He saw a blond wearing a white suit.

"WAIT!! Krad!" Dark yelled out.

The blond turned instinctively, but he saw a dark haired man snake an arm around Krad's waist. His trained ears heard the soft whisper of the dark haired man.

"What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts, Krad-chan?" The man murmured.

Dark froze. What the hell?! He peered at the man closely. He looked so familiar…That's right! It was Shadow, with dyed hair and contacts. He grew furious.

Krad looked away from Dark and shook his head. Dark ran to the blond and pushed aside the bodyguards Shadow probably hired.

"I'm sorry, Dark-san, but this is a private boat." Shadow admonished, a smirk plastered on his face.

"What did you do?" Dark hissed. "How did you get all this?"

Shadow nudged Krad, telling him to go on ahead. Krad followed instructions quietly. Dark gave Krad's back a pleading look.

"I found and observed a man, a millionaire, with a face structure and build similar to mine about a year ago for no real reason. I'm glad I found him now. I murdered him last night, dyed my hair and bought contacts. Nobody noticed a thing, especially since he didn't have any close friends and relatives." Shadow replied, shrugging. "Along with my acting skills, everything was easy."

"You bastard…" Dark whispered.

"You keep calling me that, Dark." Shadow frowned. "From now on, I'm known as Akira Harusame, Akira-sempai to you."

"Bastard." Dark repeated mockingly.

Satoshi finally caught up with Dark, and saw that Dark was having a conversation with an acquaintance of his. Satoshi hurried to Dark and cuffed him. Dark froze.

"What are you doing?" Dark yelled.

"Be quiet. I need to act like the situation demands in front of Akira-sempai." Satoshi murmured. He turned to Shadow. "Thank you for putting up with him. I'll take him to the police station now." What in the world was Dark doing with Akira anyway?

"Aw, no need for playing pretend, Satoshi."

Satoshi was surprised. "A-Akira-sempai?" He stuttered. "Excuse me, pretend?"

"Oh, so I can fool even you? Brilliant!" Akira clapped his hands together.

Satoshi was now thoroughly confused until he saw Krad staring at them through a window from inside the boat. "I thought Krad was with Shadow…" Satoshi still hadn't put two and two together.

"Look close, Satoshi, and think hard." Dark snarled.

A light bulb lit, and Satoshi got it. He let Dark go immediately. "What are you doing here, and dressed as Akira-sempai? What happened to the real Akira-sempai?"

"I murdered him to get this and help Krad-chan escape from the living hell you guys built for him here." Shadow answered. "We'll go somewhere else, somewhere you can't find us."

Satoshi was about to lunge at Shadow, but Dark held him back. "These big guys are going to pound us if we lay a hand on him…I can't pick you up and fly away in broad daylight either."

"It's better to retreat, huh?" Satoshi whispered back.

Dark nodded, and Shadow laughed.

"Wise choice. Well, Hikari-kun, I'll be seeing you soon. Ja ne," Shadow said, a cheerful smile on his face. He entered the boat, and Dark and Satoshi were 'escorted' out.

"I thought for a while there that I did something wrong when Niwa-kun suddenly left me there." Satoshi said, laughing bitterly. Then he saw Dark's sullen look. "Don't worry Dark, I have plenty of friends around the world. I'll alert them about a blond with golden eyes. Should be easy to spot." Satoshi assured.

"We lost again…"

"Dark, it's just battle. The war is yet to begin." Satoshi replied.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry it's short and boring, but I needed to explain Shadow's sudden wealth and Krad's departure.


	7. The Millionaire and the Angel

Disclaimer: This is the FINAL time I'm saying this, since I'm getting tired of repeating myself: I don't own DN Angel.

AN: Thank you to those who keep reviewing! You encourage me so much. To Krad (and Shadow, if anyone likes him) fans out there, this one will be utterly about them. So, minimal Daisuke, Satoshi and Dark. Sorry to fans of the protagonists.

* * *

A forest, an endless sea of trees. Would you just love to disappear there? To just get lost, and forget reality? Krad knew he did. He sat by the window, and had one leg stretched out while the other knee was hugged to his chest. He sighed. This mansion was beautiful; Shadow certainly had taste. Birds fluttered by his window, and perched on a tree nearby. They began to sing an adorable little trill. He got up, disgusted by the happiness of birds out there. No burdens, no worries and certainly no stupid _Dark Mousy_ to annoy their feelings.

Dark Mousy…His fist clenched, and he unconsciously summoned an energy ball. The birds continued to sing happily, safely, outside the glass. Furious, he threw the energy ball at them. Shards of glass flew everywhere, both towards him and the birds. He felt a few scratches on himself, but maniacal glee flashed on his face as he saw that he had killed at least three birds.

An attendant that Shadow had hired came running. "Krad-sama! Are you all right?"

"Leave me alone." Krad snarled.

"But… Your wounds…"

"LEAVE!"

The servant whimpered, but he feared Akira more than Krad. He had witnessed both get angry, and he decided to take his chances with an angry Krad rather than get impaled by Akira-sama's ornaments. At least with Krad you actually had a chance to get out alive.

"It's all right, you may leave." A cool, calm and collected voice floated through the air. The servant sighed with relief before scampering away from the duo. Shadow bent down and picked up a shard of glass. Krad watched him, half with adoration and half with rage. Such grace and elegance, it still annoyed him to some extent.

Shadow noticed the birds outside and looked at Krad. "Do you hate birds?" Shadow asked softly, stepping outside and picking up the dead body of one. This one had a glass shard embedded into it. Shadow held it carefully and climbed back in, careful not to wound himself.

"No, it's just…They caught me in a bad mood." Krad replied, sighing. He lay on a sofa and put a hand to his head. He closed his eyes. He felt Shadow walk over and heal his wounds.

"Is Dark still annoying you, even with this great distance between the two of you, Krad-chan?" Shadow murmured, toying with a strand of Krad's silky gold hair.

Is it Dark, or the distance that annoys you? Krad understood this to be the question that Shadow asked. The dark haired angel watched the ice demon carefully, unblinking. He waited patiently for the answer.

"Neither… I'm just not used to having my own body." Krad lied, opening his eyes. His golden eyes met emerald ones, but he knew that behind those emeralds lay crimson pools. _Those contact lenses…doesn't he ever take them off?_

"Well, Krad-chan, you better get used to it. You wanted it." Shadow replied, throwing away the dead carcass he held. He headed to the window. "I'd need to have this repaired…No matter. Akira has a lot of money."

"The money would run out soon, you know." Krad replied.

"No, not with me playing wisely in the stock markets."

"Shadow, why did you place my room in the first floor? Is it to taunt me?" Krad asked.

"Taunt you? How would placing your room in the first floor taunt you?" Shadow asked, frowning.

"My ability to fly." Krad replied impatiently.

_We're such opposites…aside from our love of the beautiful red liquid that is life, but aside from that… He's impatient, I'm probably the very essence of patience. He's your generic loner, I'm your typical social butterfly who enjoys manipulating. How the hell do we get along? Who cares?_ "Krad-chan, you just said that you're not used to your body yet. Should there ever be a fire, I'm afraid that you might…" Shadow glanced at Krad one last time as he left, closing the door behind him.

Shadow sighed outside. Did Krad really believe that he bought that lie? It was as transparent as could be. Anybody could have seen right through it. Didn't Krad want to be with him? He shook away his thoughts and moved towards his office. He had to get someone to fix that accursed window Krad broke.

Krad knew that Shadow hadn't bought the lie. He had lied straight-faced, but somehow Shadow had the uncanny ability to _always _be right. This slightly unsettled him. He got up and looked at his reflection. Yeah, he was the same homicidal blond. A bird flew by his side and twittered. He swatted it away, and it crashed to the ground. Suddenly, it transformed into a silver-haired woman. He inhaled sharply. This was one of Dark's allies. Towa got up and changed into a bird again, glaring at him. She flew out the window quickly. Krad didn't know what to do. Should he kill her? Just then, a servant came into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Krad demanded. The servant grabbed Krad from behind all of a sudden and put a hand over his mouth. Krad would have used magic on the man, but his body…he wasn't used to having to use his OWN energy. He always suckered off his host's.

"You're going to fetch a pretty price." The man murmured. Krad realized he was being kidnapped and attempted to struggle, but the man was much bigger than the slender Krad. Without magic, Krad was practically defenseless. He managed to take the man's hand off his mouth, and for a split second he screamed before that hand came back. The man began to try and drag him out of the room, but not without much thrashing from Krad. Quietly and suddenly, something wet splattered on his back. He felt the man loosen his grip and fall. He turned to see the man's head cut off neatly. Shadow stood there, sword in hand. What had splattered on his back was blood. It seemed that the split-second scream had been enough to alert Shadow's trained ears.

"Are you all right?" Shadow asked.

Krad tried to control his ragged breathing, an outcome of his own fright from that ordeal.

"It's not safe to restrain your magic…You should have killed him immediately on the first sign of assault." Shadow pulled Krad into an embrace.

Krad felt tears spill. Damn, where was his pride when he needed it? Luckily for him, long golden strands blocked his face from view.

"I couldn't…I wasn't…"

"I'll just keep you safe then, until I die…" Shadow replied, cutting Krad off.

_Keep me safe…until you die? _"NO!" Krad screamed.

Shadow was surprised, but none of it showed on his face.

"Don't…you…dare…die on me." _Someone who understands the years of torture…The pain of being called a monster…Someone who FINALLY doesn't hate me… I can't and won't lose you. I thought Dark would understand…Apparently, he doesn't get it. He betrayed me. The person...closest to what I am, doesn't...understand me. Doesn't care about me. Doesn't give a damn about me. Doesn't love me...HATES me. That's right, Dark hates me and Shadow is here with open arms...Why should I push Shadow away? I'll forget about Dark...I'll forget him...soon.  
_

* * *

On the other hand, Towa was spilling news of Krad to Dark.

"I tell you, he's in Japan!" She said frantically. "I can even show you where they are!"

((They must have boarded that boat to throw us off…))

(Smart-ass, that one.) Dark replied softly.

"Hey, Towa-chan, could you tell creepy kid about this new development?" Dark said. "Remember, don't tell Emiko what you saw."

"I thought Satoshi and Krad were one." Towa said, confused.

"Ah…Just tell Satoshi where you saw Krad a while ago." Dark said, waving it off. Nobody, aside from him, Daisuke and Satoshi must know.

((Dark, after all the help he gave you, you still call him mean names.))

(It's a habit, Dai.) Suddenly, Dark sneezed.

((You know what they say, if you sneeze once, someone is speaking about you-?))

Suddenly, Dark sneezed two more times.

((But if you sneeze thrice, they say somebody's thinking of you…))

(Risa Harada.) Dark said, paling.

((I don't think it's her, or you'd be sneezing twenty-four seven.))

(That leaves only Krad or creepy boy…)

Daisuke reddened. ((I don't think that Hiwatari-kun would think of you.))

(Jealous, Dai-chan?)

((N-No!... Or maybe…)) Daisuke added softly.

* * *


	8. Bedtime is a noisy time

AN: It seems like some people DO like Shadow… Oh well, can't be helped now. I like Shadow myself. I like him better than most of my OCs.

* * *

_Krad stood there, mortified as Dark approached Shadow. Shadow recoiled at Dark's touch. Then, Dark started laughing. Krad's throat was dry, and it seemed like the other two were just ignoring him. The area Dark touched began to decay, and Shadow slowly began to decompose. Krad stifled a scream as the decaying man approached him and touched his face._

"_I…won't…let…you…get…hurt…." Shadow gasped._

_Shadow was already a brownish color, with little insects crawling all over him. Krad felt like running away, but wouldn't that be utterly cruel? Shadow had, after all, still tried to protect him. Krad then felt Dark grab him from behind._

"_You don't need Shadow, Krad." Dark murmured, pulling him away. Krad attempted to wrestle himself out of Dark's grip, but Dark snarled._

"_You don't want to die with Shadow, do you?"_

_Krad froze as he felt pain shoot through his system. He fell to his knees and saw Shadow drop to the floor, finally dead._

"_We're just two monsters…Hiding from the truth…Two happy monsters…Who will die together."_

Krad awoke with a jolt, covered in cold sweat. He looked around the dark room. Could that dream have been real? No way, it couldn't. Krad collapsed once more into the comforts of his bed, but this time, he just stared at the ceiling. He stared, and stared and stared. Groaning, he got up, scolding himself. Suddenly, a cold breeze hit him. He looked at the window and grimaced. He had destroyed that, as well as refused Shadow's offers to let him stay in a different room until the window was fixed. So now, it was very cold and dark and…freaky. Then he heard a thud from the library. Forget just going to Shadow to check on him, he was going to stay with Shadow all night if need be!

'Krad, you stupid idiot. Stop acting like a little kid.' He scolded himself.

He decided to just check on Shadow. It wouldn't hurt to bring his pillows with him either. On second thought, he might as well bring his blanket.

xxxxxxxx

Shadow sighed, having dropped a heavy encyclopedia on the floor. It echoed in the library with a resounding thud. Picking it up and returning it on the shelf, he turned off all the lights and headed to his room, which was nearby. He was in the process of taking a nice warm bath when somebody knocked on his door.

"Come in." Shadow called, scowling. He got out of the bath and put on a bathrobe.

"Shadow…Is everything all right?" A soft voice called.

Automatically, that made the person Krad. Nobody else called him Shadow. "Why would I not be all right?" Shadow asked, coming out of the bathroom.

'See? Everything is fine. But what about that thud? Hm…I shouldn't bother him with such childish things.' Krad's face was twisted into one of confusion.

Shadow smirked, looking at Krad. "Why do you have your pillows and blanket with you?"

Krad blushed, although lightly. "Uh…I must have accidentally brought them."

"You're welcome to stay, if that's what you're wondering." Shadow said breezily, rummaging through his closet for some night clothes.

Krad thought about this for a while. That would be a good idea…It would utterly convince him that Shadow is not decaying or being attacked by Dark.

'Liar, you just want to stay here.' A voice in his head accused.

Krad grinned. "Good, my room is cold."

"I told you to transfer rooms, but noooo. Your room is special." Shadow teased, still searching through his things.

"Hmph. I'll go get a glass of water to drink." Krad said thoughtfully, walking out of the room and leaving his things there.

Shadow finally pulled out some clothes and began to change.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dark alighted soundlessly. He stared at the huge mansion in front of him. Where in the world was Krad's room in there? He should have remembered to ask Towa before coming here in the dead of the night.

((Dark, she was sleeping.))

(Still, it'll take FOREVER to find Krad in that mansion…)

Dark sighed and entered the window directly in front of him. He ended up in a hallway, and was shocked for a moment. So much pretty things to steal… No, he must remain focused on the person he came to steal: Krad.

He wandered in the dark before hitting something which crashed loudly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Krad froze as he downed his second glass of water. What the hell? There was a crash. He was definite of it this time. He put down the glass and was about to hurry to Shadow's room. Yep, Shadow would reassure him that everything is all right. He was close to Shadow's room, just a hall away, when he swore he saw something move in the shadows. He reached for the light switch and flicked it on.

He grew furious at what he saw.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Dark saw Krad flick on the switch.

((Well, you're lucky, aren't you?))

Dark grinned at Krad, who was just standing there.

"Yo." Dark greeted.

It didn't take long for him to realize that Krad was standing there white, not with fear, but with rage. Actually, he figured it out when Krad threw a feather at him. He dodged that one, but four more came. He dodged those too. Finally, Krad threw a feather and an energy ball at the same time. Then threw two energy balls. Then two feathers.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Dark yelled, out of breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Krad knew he would wake up with a horrible hang-over feeling the next morning at the rate he was using magic. But what the hell? This was Dark, the same Dark who gave him that horrible nightmare. The same Dark who forced him to kill those birds. The same Dark who gave him away.

He unleashed his wings and lunged at Dark. Dark was caught by surprise, and Krad pinned his opponent down. He started raining blows on Dark.

((You're right, Krad DOES hit way harder.)) Daisuke observed.

(THAT'S ALL YOU CAN THINK OF RIGHT NOW?!)

Dark attempted to throw Krad off, but his long flight here and dodging all those attacks had drained his energy. Finally, summoning one last burst of strength, he managed to reverse the situation. So now, a bruised and bloody Dark was sitting on top of a perfectly all right on the outside Krad.

"Well, it's ironic to get killed by an angel, Krad-chan." Dark said.

((Shadow's rubbing off on you.))

(Yuck, no way! What makes you think that?)

((You just called Krad- Look OUT!))

Dark felt an energy ball hit him on the abdomen. He crashed into the wall.

"Don't EVER call me that." Krad threatened, another energy ball taking form.

Suddenly, Krad dropped to the ground, considerably weakened. 'Not good, my body…It can't stand this strain yet… It's too unfamiliar.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shadow had heard a crash, followed by a considerable number of explosions. The servants had awoken too, and were heading towards the hall nearby. He saw Krad just in time to see Krad collapse to the floor. Shadow glared at Dark.

"Looks like Krad-chan has a stalker." Shadow snarled.

"I'm not the one who kidnapped him." Dark shot back, his voice cracking with pain. Shadow helped Krad up. "Krad-chan, are you all right?"

Krad nodded weakly, and Shadow murmured to the blond softly. This infuriated Dark.

"HEY!! Don't just act as if I'm not around!"

"Dark, do you seriously want to fight me right now? You're already weakened, and I'm still in perfect condition. You'll be at a serious disadvantage." Shadow warned.

((Dark, he's right.))

"Fine, fine. I'm going. But mark my words. I'll be back." Dark flew out, somewhat shakily. His wings quivered with anger and resentment.

(It's not fair. Krad allows Shadow to call him Krad-chan.)

((Shadow's not that bad…))  
(WHAT?! So now you're on his side too?)

((No, I meant that he's got some sort of dignity. He wouldn't fight you because you were weakened. Had he been any less…Well, we'd be squashed.))

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Krad woke up the next morning, in Shadow's bed. He groaned as he got up. His head had been bandaged, but he still felt like he had gone on an all day drinking binge. He collapsed, wanting to go back to sleep.

"You should eat something, Krad-chan." A voice chided. He opened his eyes and saw Shadow there, amused.

"Later…" Krad muttered, pulling the blanket over his head.

"Krad, it's already one in the afternoon. Later would be dinner." Shadow persuaded gently.

"Hmph. Fine, but I'm not getting out of bed."

"Will do."

Unknown to the pair, they were being watched. Actually, one of them was being eyed. To be sure, it wasn't the blond that was wanted.

"Mine...My Shadow... Every Shadow needs a companion, and dear Shadow-san, that's not yours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You still shouldn't have gone to them without bringing me along." Satoshi hissed, furious.

"You would have been a liability." Dark snapped.

"Hmph. At least you could have told me, Niwa-kun…" Satoshi murmured softly. "When your mother called looking for you, I panicked."

"I…Sorry, Hiwatari-kun." Daisuke said, taking over.

"You really worried me." Satoshi surprised the redhead by embracing him tightly.

"…" Daisuke returned the embrace. He wasn't going to question any good things.

"But you know what, Hiwatari-kun? We only got beat up there. Dark didn't even say a thing to Krad."

(I SAID SOMETHING!)

((Yeah, but not the right words, Dark.))

* * *

AN: There, a SatDai moment. DxK can't happen too easily while Shadow's around though. Also, yes, sadly, I had to add another oc or else this entire thing wouldn't make sense. I'm sorry. T.T Don't worry, no OCxOC pairings...Unless my readers want it that way. But I doubt you guys do.


	9. Saki

AN: Thank you to Stormshadow13 for reviewing. Stormshadow's the only one who reviewed this time. T.T

* * *

Shadow was walking around the gardens, nose buried in a book. He looked up, thinking he heard something. When he saw nobody, he frowned and returned to reading while walking. There it was again, somebody or something moving. He looked up for the second time, definite he saw something.

"Don't tell me Shadow-chan forgot about me…"

_That voice…No, NO. This is just my stupid imagination, or a memory that I remember. _Shadow snapped his book shut though, just in case. He reached the fountain and directly in front of him was the garden maze. Smiling to himself, he was just about to head back when something moved in the maze. He whipped around, sword in hand. The next time he saw the shadow, he made a beeline for it and had his sword an inch from the intruder's neck.

"WHOA! Calm down! I was just going to bargain with you!" Dark yelled.

Shadow let out a loud sigh of relief and put down his sword. "You almost gave me a damn heart attack."

Dark gave Shadow a weird look. "You just…swore."

"Yeah, so?" Shadow snapped, going back and picking up the book he had left behind.

"You didn't strike me as the type who would lose their temper and swear." Dark replied, baffled. His head was tilted to the side as he continued staring at Shadow.

Shadow took a deep breath and counted to ten. "I still have emotions Dark. Especially when you use that voice…" Shadow answered, dusting the dirt off the book.

"Use what voice? You mean this tone?"

"No, I meant the voice you used when you called me Shadow-chan." Shadow said dismissively, heading back towards the mansion. "Are you coming?"

"You're inviting me?" Dark caught up with the millionaire. "Oh, and I never called you that. I never will either." Dark sniffed, slightly offended.

"Haha, very funny Dark." Shadow smirked.

"No, really. I never called you that. Hell, I didn't make a sound until after you put your sword to my neck. I didn't even land before that!"

Shadow froze, causing him to fall back a few steps.

"Who was it anyway? It was a girl's voice, it sounded like a little girl. Yeah, I heard it too, so you're not nuts." Dark babbled on, stopping. He looked at Shadow.

"Please, please tell me you're joking." Shadow replied softly.

"Uh…Okay, let's go with that. Come on, I want to go see Krad! Promise I won't attack you." Dark said happily, running ahead of Shadow.

"Shadow-chan, you don't like Krad better than you like me, do you?" A voice behind him asked.

Shadow slowly turned, and to his horror, a little girl stood there. She had long curly blond hair in pigtails, and her green eyes shone brightly with hope. One would guess her to be about eight years old.

"S-Saki-sama…" Shadow stuttered.

"Shadow, you talk strangely now. Before, you never misspoke." Saki replied, pouting. "Also, don't call me sama. Call me Saki-san."

"No, you're not real." Shadow whispered.

"Shadow-chan, I'm real. Don't you want me back?"

"Of course, Saki-san." Shadow replied, still shaken.

"Do you like Krad better than me?" Saki asked.

When Shadow didn't answer, she asked her question again, with a bit more spite. "You don't like him better than you like me, do you, Shadow?"

"O-Of course not." Shadow answered like an obedient dog.

"Good, Shadow." She ran to him and hugged him, but she could only hug his waist. "I knew you'd never replace me."

xxxxxx

Dark was inside the mansion, looking for Krad by the time Shadow came back. He had bumped into Shadow, as he had been walking in circles.

"Hey, where were you?" Dark asked. "I've been walking in circles and unable to find Krad." He complained.

Dark looked at Shadow closely. Was it just him, or did he look a bit paler?

"He's probably in his room." Shadow replied flatly, walking towards Krad's room.

Dark looked at Shadow intently.

((He's acting…differently.))

(Yeah.)

Was he lacking the elegance he used to have? No, definitely not. Was he missing some affection, perhaps? Maybe.

"Wait up!" Dark yelled, trying to catch up.

"Krad's room is over there." Shadow passed by the room and headed towards his own.

"You're leaving me alone with him? Are you sure nothing would happen?" Dark said, smirking.

"Not now, Dark." Shadow snapped.

(Touchy, aren't we?)

((He's kind of tense, isn't he?))

Dark entered Krad's room and saw Krad with a little blond girl. Krad was listening to the little girl, who was talking about something with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Krad?" Dark approached the blondes.

Krad turned to see Dark and his light smile turned to a frown. "What do you want?" An energy ball began to gather.

"NO! No, I just want to talk." Dark replied, breathing in deeply.

"Go on." Krad said, twirling a strand of long golden hair.

"Ahem." The little blond girl turned to Dark. Her emerald eyes were pretty, Dark thought. Heck, the girl was going to grow up to be someone good-looking.

"Oh, hello. What's your name?" Dark asked, bending down to look her at eye level.

"Saki, Saki Hikari."

Dark froze. "You…You're a Hikari?"

(Satoshi's not the last Hikari?)

((Apparently not.))

The girl nodded. "Yeah. Hey, I know you guys want to talk privately, so why don't you show me to Shadow? I'm sure he's feeling lonely with nobody to talk to."

"All right."

Dark led the way, and Krad apprehensively followed Dark. Saki skipped along happily behind the pair, oblivious to the awkward silence. Krad opened the door to Shadow's room. Shadow was lying down in his bed, his face emotionless.

"Shadow?"

"Hmm?"

"You have a visitor."

The blond girl skipped inside and jumped on Shadow literally. Shadow started. She was on the bed with him now.

"What…Where did you find her?" Shadow demanded.

"She came in my room." Krad replied, shrugging.

"What's wrong? Didn't you want to see me?" Saki looked hurt.

"It's not that…" _It's the fact that you're going to spring a trap question on me…_

"Hey, I talked to Krad. Krad's a cool person, I can see why you like him. He's pretty too. But…You can't like him better than you like me, can you?"

Krad froze. Saki began to change shape. Now she was a beautiful teenager. Dark stifled a gasp.

(WHAT THE HELL?!)

((….))

"Saki-san…"

"Shadow, don't you dare tell me that you've fallen for Krad." She threatened.

"I…"

Krad watched intently, waiting for the answer as well. Shadow's throat felt dry. See what he meant? She sprang a trap question.

* * *


	10. Ghost

AN: Yay!! Four people reviewed. I'm so happy. D Also, Saki's behavior is somewhat inspired by Akito from Fruits Basket. So if you see the similarities…

* * *

The tension in the room was unbearable. Dark, being the only unconcerned party, fidgeted.

((Why doesn't Shadow just say he likes Krad better?))

(Because, Dai, something tells me he's not so sure…Either that, or he's scared of that little girl for some unknown reason.)

((She's not so little anymore.))

(Yeah.)

"Saki, I…"

Saki leaned in closer to Shadow and touched his face. "Is that hesitation, Shadow-chan?"

"…"

Krad continued staring at Shadow and Saki. Maybe he should just kill both of them, so that they'd both be happy in hell together. But he knew he wouldn't be able to do in Shadow. He…He actually LIKED Shadow.

"I like…Krad."

Everything in the room practically froze. At first, when Saki was just looking at Shadow blankly, Dark thought Saki was powerless. Well, that changed when he saw that the birds outside had slit necks, and the trees had been cut in half cleanly. He gulped.

Saki gentle touch became a vehement slap. Shadow didn't bother defending himself. She rained blows on him.

"Shadow, why? You promised, no one else! Just me…Until the day I die." Saki replied, crying. She stopped hitting him. Shadow had sustained a cut on his lip, and when Saki saw it, she began to shake. She touched the cut. "Shadow-chan? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry." She lay down on his chest.

Krad twitched. He thought that Shadow said he liked Krad better. Dark, understanding what his other half was thinking, grinned. "That doesn't mean he hates Saki, now does it?"

Krad twitched even more as he glared at Dark.

"Saki-sama, I -!"

Saki quieted Shadow with a kiss. Dark could have died laughing right then and there thanks to Krad's face. It wasn't abject horror, but it said, "WHAT THE HELL?! He likes me, ME!!"

Shadow pushed Saki away, gently but firmly. Saki pouted.

"Don't….Just don't push it, Saki-sama." Shadow replied softly.

"You only like Krad because he reminds you of me, don't you? I noticed, he resembles me in a sense." Saki whispered to Shadow.

Shadow sat up, forcing Saki to get off him. She got off him, but quickly climbed back onto his lap. Krad twitched again. Dark wondered when enough was enough.

"Saki-san, I think Shadow said he likes me."

Dark paused. Did Krad say that smugly? Damn that bastard. He had fallen for Shadow.

Saki got up to hit Krad. Just as she was about to slap him, Shadow embraced her from behind. This time, Krad's jaw could have dropped.

"What is this, Shadow-chan? Something similar to redemption?" Saki chuckled.

"Don't…Don't hurt Krad." Shadow pleaded.

"Why not? He stole something from me. Not just anything either, he chose to steal you of all things." Saki answered. She was clearly enjoying Shadow's show of affection. "I suppose you have redeemed yourself…But only for now. If I ever find Krad around you again…" Saki approached Krad and hit him. Shadow inhaled sharply.

Suddenly, a sharp kick hit Saki in the gut. She staggered. Dark glared at her. "Don't hurt Krad. Shadow, do something! You like Krad better, right?"

Shadow just laughed. Like a madman, he just laughed. Saki frowned and disappeared, shocking both Krad and Dark.

"You can't fight a ghost."

"Ghost?" Krad echoed.

"She's dead…She died about a hundred years ago."

"Liar! She's wearing new clothes. Her clothes aren't old fashioned, I mean." Dark accused.

"That's because she stole some poor soul's body and life." Shadow answered, no longer laughing.

"What was your relation with -?" Krad wasn't able finish, because Shadow interrupted.

"You have to leave. She'll come back for you. She'll get you." Shadow said. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess, Krad."

"Leave? Why don't we just seal her off or something?"

"It's not that easy." Shadow replied. "Krad, please. It's for your own good."

"No, I'll stay here."

"But-!"

"I'm staying." Krad said firmly.

Shadow sighed. "Krad, she'll hurt you."

"Maybe, but I don't care."

xxxxxxxx

"Dark, I found her records! She didn't make Despair…Oh." Satoshi called, frowning. They were in a private library, full of records about all Hikaris.

"Then who did?" Dark replied.

((Who knows? Maybe Despair isn't recorded there.))

"Her father made it… Here it is! Her father's journal. I've read it before. He just never mentioned the name of the artwork, so it never occurred to me…"

Daisuke drew near Satoshi, having taken over the body.

"He made Shadow to keep Saki company. Saki died early due to an illness. Apparently, he thought that Saki really loved this piece of art as if it were human. She didn't treat Shadow properly, he thought. Anyway, he died before she did, so I don't have an idea in all hell why Shadow was caged in Despair."

"How old was Saki when she died? Twenty-nine?" Daisuke whistled. "That's…early."

Satoshi nodded. "If you want to learn the rest of the story, we're going to have to comb the library for her journal."

"Don't worry, we've got a long time."

(I can't believe Krad wanted to stay with Shadow.) Dark complained.

((Dark…))

"Hey, Daisuke…Can you answer me honestly?" Satoshi asked, his voice quivering.

"Sure."

"Do you think Krad would ever…come back? You know, as in sharing a body?"

Daisuke took a deep breath. "No…I don't think so. I think…He'd keep his body."

Satoshi sighed, and a stray tear fell. Daisuke hugged his friend tightly. "It's going to be all right…"

"I hope so, Niwa-kun."

(What about me, Dai? Do you think Krad would ever come to me?)

((That...That I really really don't know.))

* * *


	11. The Truth Beneath the Rose

Daisuke was sitting on his desk during class, not doing anything in particular. He was zoning out, as was his habit.

"Oi, Niwa-kun! Are you even listening?" Risa shouted, peeved.

"Huh?" Daisuke snapped out of it and looked at her.

She threw her hands up in the air, frustrated, and walked away.

"Wait! Harada-san, I really didn't hear you!" Daisuke began.

Suddenly, a very tired Satoshi appeared on the door. Of course, nobody but Daisuke saw it. He had covered it up very well. He staggered over like a drunk and handed Daisuke a notebook before heading to his desk and relaxing.

"Wha….What's this?" Daisuke mused out loud as he opened the notebook. It was leather bound, and was pretty old. Yellowing pages gave off a musty smell as he flipped over to the first page. The date was too faded to read, and he had to squint to make out the words.

_The doctors aren't helping, and none of my so-called friends are visiting. Neither of this helps me pull myself out of my little predicament. The doctors have begun to resort to claiming that my disease is psychological. Father isn't even coming to visit as much as he used to. All I have left is Shadow…and he's not even that great of a friend yet. I just received him yesterday. That's right, he's a work of art, crafted by my own father. _

_Shadow-chan is really quite a pretty boy. As far as I can tell, he's quiet and intelligent, albeit a bit violent when required. He almost killed a manservant who made…unwelcome advances when nobody else was around. I never saw that servant again. Wow, I'm pretty pathetic now. Look at me, resorting to a piece of art for company… My younger brother turned fifteen yesterday. I hope that the Hikari curse doesn't fall on him, but falls on another boy. Selfish, I know. But…he's the only human being who keeps me company. My younger sister…Well, she's more dedicated to her new fiancée. She didn't even visit during my birthday. Shadow and Aki seem to get along pretty well, even though they only met once. Aki said that Shadow was perfect for me..._

_I wanted to ask him about the curse, but I couldn't bring myself to. He just seemed too carefree. Maybe my wish did come true. Aki just doesn't deserve the curse._

Daisuke frowned.

(It's missing some parts. Where's the part where she tells her diary that she's was going to tell it her deepest darkest secrets?) Dark complained, annoyed.

((Hiwatari-kun must have brought this one because it's where Shadow came in. He was probably looking for it all night. He shouldn't have.))

(Yeah, yeah, go worry about your boyfriend another time. Right now, let's flip to the next page.)

((Did Aki really receive the curse?)) Daisuke wondered.

(Hm…No, he didn't. Aki's cousin did. I remember Aki. Cute, brilliant kid. He got in the way of my heists plenty of times. He didn't tell me he had a lonely, beautiful sister though.) Dark teased.

((Who would tell you that?))

(I'm offended.)

Daisuke smiled lightly as he flipped to the next page.

_Shadow has been around for a week now, and I've been getting weaker lately. I think I'll update only as soon as I can. I'm also getting more pathetic. I…I don't want to share Shadow-chan. He's mine. I remember when one of the maids came in and began flirting with him. He was oblivious, but I was seething. The second time she came back with no real, valid reason to flirt with him, I shouted at her. I yelled, I thrashed…I cried. I know I sound like a brat now…But if Shadow were to leave me…If Shadow were to welcome her…I'd be alone again. I don't enjoy being alone. Sometimes, Shadow goes outside at night. He comes back, bringing a flower or two, or sneaking me some sweets. I ask him about the curse, and he assures me it's not Aki. _

_The maids still come in every now and then, but they haven't been as blatant since my hysterics. I clung onto Shadow's arm and begged him not to leave me yesterday. I was delirious from a sudden fever. He promised never to leave. That I'll be the only one who'll enjoy his company. Well, I didn't expect that, but I'll be disappointed if he doesn't live up to his promise._

(Well, she sounds like a full-fledged brat to me.) Dark whistled.

((No, she was just lonely Dark. Lonely…and very afraid of being forgotten and left in the dark.))

(…Sure. Let's flip to the next page, shall we?)

_Lately, Shadow has been moody, to say the least. He glares at doctors who make even the slightest hint of taking advantage of me. The glare scares them, and I appreciate it. He always goes out at night, and I'm afraid he likes somebody else. He speaks fondly of the outside world, and occasionally he reads a book from the library. So…I did the unthinkable one night since I couldn't help it. I cursed him…without him even knowing it. He'll be bound to the artwork once I'm dead, and only somebody who hates him can free him. I know he'll despise it in the artwork, but he can come out…Just as long as he doesn't stray too far from the statue._

_Why did I do this? Well…Shadow is very protective. I'm afraid he'll hurt himself for some disgraceful woman out there. Also, I'll admit it. I don't want him to look at any other. He's mine…always was and always will be. _

(This Saki girl just takes possessive to a whole new level.)

"Mr. Niwa, what's that?" The teacher had come into the room and began a discussion at some point. Daisuke immediately stuffed the notebook into his bag.

"N-nothing!" He stammered.

"Hmph. So, as we all know, man evolved from…" The teacher babbled on.

The day dragged by, but pretty soon, class ended. Daisuke ran to Satoshi to return the notebook.

"Thanks for letting me read it." Daisuke said, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry that I almost got it confiscated. Still, it doesn't explain why Saki is back."

"Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned nor hell a fury like a woman scorned." Satoshi quoted.

Daisuke looked confused. "Eh?"

(He means, Dai, that Saki came back because she felt mistreated at the fact that Shadow actually liked somebody else.)

((Oh…))

"Did Dark explain to you yet?"

Daisuke nodded and scratched his head, embarrassed. Satoshi was returning the notebook to his briefcase when a little blond girl showed up.

"Ne, Aki, is that you?" The little girl squinted at Satoshi. Then her eyes brightened. "It is you!" She hugged Satoshi tightly. Satoshi's glasses fogged up, and he looked uncomfortable.

"Hey, Saki-chan." Daisuke bent down to look the blond in the eye. She smiled at him brightly too.

"Yo!"

"Saki-chan, I want to ask you if you still like Shadow." Daisuke continued, ignoring Satoshi's This-is-the-ghost-giving-us-freaking-problems? look.

"I don't want to talk about it." Saki looked away, emerald eyes downcast.

"Saki-chan, please."

"I…I hate him!" Saki's eyes became teary. "He broke his promise! I hate him, I hate him…" She began to change into her teenage form. When the transformation was complete, she was sitting down on the floor, tears running down her cheeks. "The worst part of it is…I keep telling myself I should hate him for liking Krad-san. But I know I don't hate him. Why else would I want to hurt Krad-san? If I really hated Shadow, I would have killed him right then and there…" Saki smiled sadly. "That's why…That's why I'm going to kill Krad." She stood up.

"Wait, Saki, what if we got somebody to take Krad away from Shadow?" Daisuke begged.

"Who might that be?"

"The purple haired kid who…kicked you."

"Him?" She snorted. "As if he could compare with Shadow."

"That's why you should help us."

Saki shook her head. "No…The quickest way to get Shadow back…is to kill Krad." She smiled at them then disappeared.

Panicky, the boys exchanged a glance. Daisuke ran to an alley and transformed into Dark. Dark took off in the air after calling Wiz.

(Got to hurry, got to hurry, go to hurry.)

((Less thinking and more flapping.))

(Right. More flapping.)

* * *


	12. Author's Note

Author's note:

Hm, I just read So Cold again and I thought that it had a horrible ending. So I shall rewrite the ending...and this will be a longer fic now. So please forgive the horrible ending once more. I will fix it.

- Fallen Glory


	13. What Really Happened

The Akira mansion was pretty much boring right now. Shadow was doing some reading, and Krad was staring at the ceiling, bored witless. There was nothing to read, as he had read nearly every book that had interested him.

"There are other books here that might interest you, Krad-chan." Shadow began lazily.

"Pfft. There's nothing to do but read." Krad complained in return. "I'm going to go…horseback riding." Krad announced, getting up. Shadow frowned.

"Be careful."

"I know how to ride a horse." Krad retorted sharply.

"I wasn't talking about the horse. I was referring to a certain blond."

"Oh…I'm a hunter, Shadow. Not the prey." Krad said as he left.

Shadow was alone again, alone to listen to the dark accusations of his memories.

_You murdered her…_ hissed one of them.

Shadow winced and ignored it, reading again.

_You never loved her… _another said.

"That's a lie." He croaked hoarsely.

_You betrayed her…_

He snapped the book shut and stood up. He had to get some company…else these thoughts would drive him insane.

_How could you? Your lies...Your broken promises..._

I never meant them, therefore they don't count. He told himself again and again.

_Stop trying to prove your innocence. You know your hands are stained with blood._

"SHUT UP. Just shut up." He whispered hoarsely.

oOoOoOo

Dark saw Krad, sitting on bench in the garden maze. Krad seemed sleepy, so he decided that it would be better if he was there to protect him. He landed, only to earn a glare.

"What are you doing here?" Krad began.

"Saki said she was going to come over and kill you!" Dark blurted out.

"So you thought that I was defenseless and needed your protection?" Krad snapped back.

"…Maybe…"

"Jackass."

Dark frowned. "Krad, do you really like it here."

"I admit, it's quite boring since I don't fight you anymore. However, having my own body is very advantageous."

"Oh… How does it feel?"  
"Nice, comfortable….Silent. Sometimes lonely, even."

Dark gave the blond a look. Krad returned the gaze lazily.

"How's my dear Satoshi-sama?"

"He's fine." Dark replied breezily. "How about Shadow?"

"He's been jumpy, but still the same."  
Once more, an awkward silence ensued. Suddenly, the sound of shattered china was heard.

"That was something big." Dark said, alarmed.

"Shadow." Krad got up and ran towards the mansion.

"HEY, WAIT FOR ME!!"

Inside, Shadow had just pushed over a large vase with his bare hands and rummaged through the broken bits, almost as if he was searching for something. His hands were bleeding, and Krad was not surprised at what had happened, although Dark was.

"What the hell?" Dark shouted.

"Shadow, once more…what are you searching for?" Krad asked.

Shadow seemed to snap back to his senses upon hearing Krad's voice. He blinked blankly, then realized what he was doing. He then laughed.

"I must be out of my mind." Shadow chuckled.

"Sure as hell you are." Dark replied.

"Ne, Krad-chan…"

"You should get your hands bandaged." Krad replied.

"Would…Would you still stay here even if I go mad? Here…with me?" Shadow asked, ignoring Krad's advice.

"…Of course."

Dark was stunned. He gave Krad a look of abject horror. "You'll what?!"

"Even if it means putting yourself in danger?" Shadow asked, standing up to look Krad in the eye.

"Pfft. As if you could hurt me."  
Shadow smiled. "Listen, Krad-chan, would you do anything for me?"

"…Sure, why not?"

"Then kill me, will you?" Shadow replied.

"…" Krad's throat went dry.

"You…Don't say that to Krad." Dark began ominously. "You…make him feel accepted for once, and then you just tell him to kill you? What kind of bastard are you?" He demanded.

_I knew it…He doesn't love me as much as she does… _"I'm the kind of bastard who wants to die right now."

"This has something to do with Saki, doesn't it?" Krad asked softly. "Something that happened between the two of you a long time ago."

Shadow didn't answer, and only smiled sadly with a far-away look in his eyes. "Krad-chan, if you knew what occurred back then, you'd think I was a monster too."

OOoOoOo

"Dark's an idiot." Satoshi commented, buying Saki an ice cream cone.

"You think so too? I just disappeared for a bit, and he goes thinking I'm going to kill Krad now." Saki replied, accepting the cone.

"Listen, I know that you stopped recording in your diary after a while, therefore we don't know the ENTIRE story."

"Diary? What diary? I never kept a diary." Saki replied.

"No way, we found your diary." Satoshi pulled out the notebook.

"That…That's my older sister's diary." Saki answered. "We had the same name, and father barely acknowledged her existence. To him, I was the real Saki.

"What? How could both of you share the same name?"

"As I said, father acted as if she wasn't his daughter at all."

"Why not?"

"Because his daughter was promised to one of the richer men… He couldn't possibly give him a sickly girl."

"Then…Shadow and…Did your sister ever know that something happened between you and Shadow?"

"She found out, but she refused to accept it. That's why I stayed away from her room…"

"You didn't' want to see Shadow?"

"Something like that. But every night, he'd come after me. Eventually, my sister grew wary of the rumors."

"What about your fiancée? Didn't he mind you and…?"

"He thought them to be merely rumors… But eventually, he took action."

"What did he do? Wait, how did you meet Shadow?"

"If you want to know what happened…I'll tell you." She continued.

"I was promised to another man, yet I fell for the artwork you all call Despair." She began.


	14. None of you Business

AN: I WAS BANNED FROM THE COMPUTER!! T.T My mom disconnected the internet, so sorry for the late update.

* * *

_The blond stood behind her dark-haired father as he worked on his latest project. Silently, she watched him put the finishing touches. The ceremony would begin soon. This artwork was the only companion her sister would ever have._

"_Saki, begin."_

_Saki's throat felt dry. She was betraying her own sister. First, she stole her name…her position. Now, she was going to condemn her sister to have an artwork for an only friend! What had she become? Her father saw the hesitation in her eyes._

"_Saki…If you don't do it, then I will." He prodded gently._

_She nodded, her throat dry. "I'm sorry." She croaked._

"_You're not ready yet…" He sighed, beginning the ritual._

_Strange marks on the statue began to glow. Suddenly, her father grabbed her hand. She was shocked for a moment, but then she remembered that at least two Hikaris were required to bring the artwork to life. She smiled unsteadily at her father. The chant continued. Then, a large explosion. Her father was flung to the wall, she to the floor._

_After about a minute or so, she cracked open her eyes. Crimson ones met her emerald eyes. A man…no, a boy. He was lying down as well, and Saki blushed when she realized that he wasn't wearing anything. He stared at her blankly, wet black hair spilling all over his face. She sat up and looked away, still blushing madly._

"_Papa, he's finished!" She called. She gasped when she saw her father lying there, motionless. She scrambled to his side and shook him. "PAPA! Are you all right?"_

_He groaned, and she sighed with relief._

"_Saki? Is that you? I can't see anything."_

"_What?" Saki felt herself go cold._

"_Ah…my leg. It hurts…Haha…Maybe we shouldn't have attempted this on our own, ne, Saki?"_

"_No…Don't tell me… You're not…"_

"_I'm afraid I'm blind now, Saki-chan. So if you would kindly take care of Shadow over there…Is he beautiful?"_

_Saki pushed back her tears, knowing that her father wouldn't see her wedding a month from then. He would attend, but he wouldn't see his daughter in her wedding dress._

"_Yes, father, very."_

"_Saki…He'll be wet, similar to a newborn child. Hand him the towel over there, would you? The clothes there as well…"_

_She obediently got up and, trying her best not to look at him, handed him the towel and clothes before returning to her father's side._

"_Papa, we have to get you help." Saki said firmly. She tried to help her father up, but his broken leg prevented him from standing on his own. He was too heavy for frail Saki. Somebody grabbed her father. She smiled gratefully at the artwork._

"_Thank you. This way." She led him to her father's room. It was midnight. _

"_Saki-chan, take Shadow to your sister's room." Her father commanded, once he was safely on the bed._

"_Papa, we should get you help from the doctor first!"_

"_You'll have to wake him, and that man sleeps like a rock." Her father scoffed._

"_..."_

"_Go, take him there."_

_She turned to Shadow. "I'll be taking you to Saki now." Saying her own name sounded strange._

_He was staring at the night sky silently before he turned to her. "Aren't you Saki?"_

"_Well, yes, but my sister is also named Saki."_

"_Why?"_

"_Uhm..." They were outside, in the hallway now. "Well, it's none of your business."_

_He began to laugh, and she got annoyed. "What's so funny?"_

"_You."_

"_ME?! What's so funny about me?" She pouted._

_He didn't answer, and she was going to punch him straight in the face, then remembered her place as a lady. She stomped away to her sister's room. He followed her easily._

"_Here." She pointed at the room, her head held high. "Good riddance."_

_He smiled at her. "So very like a little girl…"_

"_I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M ALREADY SEVENTEEN! You're the little boy!" She very nearly yelled. Who did this artwork think he was?_

_He pecked her lips. She was shocked. He smirked and slipped inside her sister's room. Saki stood there, half-fuming, half-dazed._

"So he liked you from the very beginning?" Satoshi asked.

"…Maybe, I don't know. Sometimes, I wonder if it's only because I'm the first girl he saw." She sniffed.

"Probably. Who'd like someone like you?" Satoshi muttered.

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing." Satoshi's cool blue gaze stared into her furious emerald ones, further annoying her.

"Hn. That's not where the trouble began, though. It all began when my sister and my fiancée found out."

"THEN WHY'D YOU TELL ME THAT PART?"

"…I wanted to recall."

"…Women…"

OoOoOoOoO

"Has Shadow been like that lately?" Dark asked the hunter.

"It's none of your business." Krad snapped, walking down the hallway in a faster pace, so that Dark wouldn't be able to keep up. No such luck. Dark kept up just as easily.

"Did you remember Saki from the Hikari household?"

"Hm? Yeah, I saw them, once or twice. I never spoke to them though."

"THEM?"

"Yeah, there were two sisters. Both named Saki." Krad replied thoughtfully. "One was sickly, the other was engaged. The sickly one succumbed to her disease. The engaged one was found dead in her wedding dress. It was beautiful sight. Her dress was red with blood. They didn't know how she inflicted so many wounds on herself though."

"…SHE COMMITTED SUICIDE ON HER WEDDING DAY?"

"Yeah, suicide. Her fiancée was furious, instead of grieving. He went mad though. Kept screaming something like you win, you finally have her. She's dead, are you happy? People thought he was cursing the heavens."

"Why?"

"I really don't know." Krad replied. "It's not my business."

"Why do you always say it's none of your business?" Dark demanded.

"BECAUSE IT ISN'T? Learn from my example and butt out, Dark."

"No, you've tried to kill yourself around five hundred and sixteen times already in the past two generations."

"...You...How did you know that?"

Dark was speechless. He had known, he had kept count AND he had interfered.

"You...You intentionally sent out the all-of-a-sudden notices because you knew I was going to commit suicide those nights, didn't you?" Krad accused.

Dark was speechless. He didn't have anything to say. Only one thing to do -- kiss Krad. After that, he had to run like hell. For a minute or so, he pondered whether or not to do it.

"Hello? Moron, do you understand me?" Krad said slowly.

There. Dark took the chance and kissed Krad. After he broke away, he grinned and ran...ran for dear life.


End file.
